


Nightfall

by Color_me_blue3



Category: BUCK-TICK, Der Zibet (Band), Issay (Der Zibet) - Fandom, Issay - Fandom, Sakurai Atsushi - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10070192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Color_me_blue3/pseuds/Color_me_blue3
Summary: Smut, faceless smut, PWP. With slight traces of fluf. (Sucking at summaries is my secret power)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of me listening to Buck-Tick and figuring out the Lyrics of (I think it was the second version?) Victims of Love -and several others- as well as listening to Der Zibet and having a sick twisted pathological "not-crush" on them both together.   
> This was purely and shamelessly written in the name of smut and it's my birthday present from me to me (tomorrow it's my birthday!) and it was also written in honor of Sakurai Atsushi's birthday soon to come -though I doubt he would appreciate it lol-   
> I hope you enjoy it too XD

The hardness of the metal cuffs bit on the skin of his wrists as he pulled his arms against them. The discomfort encouraged him to stop pulling. Even the fur lining hadn't help this time.

He sighed trying to get more air into his lungs, it didn't feel like it was enough as he felt his captors strong hands stroking him to full hardness only to close a ring around it after he achieved it. He would complain but he knew better, closing his eyes as he tried to relax; opening them again as he felt the cold flat crop tip, being used to push his thighs apart.

"Who am I?" The deep voice of his captor made him look up at his face.

"Ah!" He complained as he felt the bite of the crop against the sensitive skin of his abdomen, he wasn't supposed to look up at him without his leave; he reminded himself. Then a second bite of the crop made him recall he had to answer to his question. "Issay...?" he said tentatively, only to receive one more slash. "Ah!! Master!!" he nearly stuttered. "You are my master..."

"Lovely..." Issay smiled, taking some chocolate smelling oil, rubbing it on his hands and then using it to massage the reddened area of his victim's lower belly. "Now tell me... who are you?"

"Acchan?" He asked, that's how he called him during such times mostly.

"Wrong..." Issay then placed a small metal clamp over one of his victim's nipples.

"Oh! I'm... yours...?” Atsushi tried a second time, pulling on his cuffs as he felt a second clamp being placed on his other nipple. "I'm... your slave!!" He nearly yelled, then being rewarded by the elder caressing his glans softly.

"That's better..." Issay smiled. "Now... do you know why you are here?"

"To please you..." Atsushi answered as he felt his abdomen tighten due to his captor' fingers still caressing his sensitive shaft. However he felt Issay pull softly on one of the clamps.

"Haven't you learned?" Issay asked.

"Ah... I'm here..." Atsushi tried to focus on giving another answer to suit the elder's desires. "Be-because I've been bad...?" He asked feeling one more pull.

"You are not sure?" Issay asked.

"I've... I've been bad... very, very bad..." Atsushi answered, looking up at Issay searching for approval, receiving one more bite from the crop to his chest. "Sorry... master..." he closed his eyes. It was hard to remember not to look.

"Yes... you've been a very bad boy..." Issay said cradling the younger's testicles with one of his hands as he searched for something else.

Atsushi moaned only realizing what the elder had been looking for when he felt his fingers applying lube on his body.

"Now... what should I do to you?" Issay asked seeing Atsushi's dick move impatient.

"Anything you want to do to me..." Atsushi said. "Punish me if you must..."

"I see you are learning..." Issay smiled taking a slim vibrator. Turning it on and pressing it against Atsushi's still unprepared body.

"Oh..." Atsushi closed his eyes feeling the vibrations against one of his most sensitive areas. His scrotum moved slightly up as Issay began inserting the vibrator ever so slowly. "Mmm... master..." he moaned, trying to move his hips against the vibrator.

"What?" Issay asked, allowing the younger to do as he pleased just for the time being.

"Please..." Atsushi requested feeling his lower belly clench.

"Please what?" Issay insisted, moving the vibrator in soft circles, being careful however to avoid just the spot Atsushi wanted the most to have touched.

"I need..." Atsushi moaned in frustration feeling how the vibrator avoided touching him where he wanted it yet again. "Please..."

Issay then turned the vibrator off, pulling it out slowly. "Oh no... I can't give you what you want unless you ask for it..." he then took another vibrator; ticker than the previous one. Pushing it slowly into the younger's body.

"Ah..." Atsushi looked away feeling somehow embarrassed that Issay would know him so well. However his back arched as he felt the new vibrator being turned on right against his prostate. "Master!"

Issay began moving the vibrator in and out. Seeing Atsushi's abdominal muscles clench and spasm. "Mmm... you are a spectacle to behold..." he told him, caressing his abdomen softly.

"Ah!! Please... there... I need it..." Atsushi requested feeling pleasing waves run up and down his back, however the ring on his shaft wouldn't let him reach completion. "Master please... I want..."

"Hmm... what do you want?" Issay asked yet again removing the vibrator.

Atsushi left a disappointed moan scape his lips but before he could recover, he felt a third vibrator being pushed into his body. It was almost Issay's size. Making him realize the elder was barely beginning with him; nearly screaming as the new device was pressed against his prostate. "Ah!! Master!! Please!!" He begged once again feeling his abdomen grow more and more tense. "I need to cum!"

"Do you?" Issay asked still moving the vibrator in and out.

"Ah!! Please!" Atsushi closed his eyes, feeling a few drops of precum escaping his shaft as his insides clenched.

Issay took his hand to the younger glans, rubbing the precum softly against it. Looking up at him, seeing a couple of tears scape his eyes. So he took the vibrator out. "Is it too much?" He asked still moving his hand on Atsushi's glans.

Atsushi denied with his head. "No master... I've been bad... I deserve this punishment..." he answered, feeling at least slightly relieved.

"Do you remember your safe word?" Issay asked, massaging softly on the younger's testicles.

"Yes master..." Atsushi sighed.

Issay then left go of the younger' shaft. Applying some lube on his own after covering it with a condom. "You have behaved really well today..." he said as he began entering him. "Maybe you deserve a prize..."

"Ah..." Atsushi once again pulled on his cuffs. He was so sensitive now; it was so different to feel another human being inside his body rather than the synthetic toys. "Oh... if I deserve it... then please give it to me..."

Issay compelled beginning a deep steady rhythm. "Mmm... you are so tight..." he moaned as he began increasing the speed of his thrusts.

"Ah... the master is... so big... so hot..." Atsushi moaned again feeling anticipation as he knew Issay was avoiding his sweet spot on purpose.

Issay continued to move against the younger’s body, finally reaching his prostate. “Oh… yes…”

“Ah… master!” Atsushi closed his eyes, fighting his bonds yet again as he felt each thrust from the elder taking him straight to madness.

“Mmm… listen to me…” Issay requested taking one of his hands to the younger face, for once making him look at him. “I'm really close… as a prize to you… you’ll get to cum together with me…” he said nearly breathless. “Do you understand?”

Atsushi nodded, feeling incapable of forming coherent words at that moment. Nearly screaming as he felt Issay speed and force increase yet once more. And then, as he felt more tears forming in his eyes, the ring was removed; finally allowing him to reach completion.

The younger opened his eyes slowly, he was resting his head against the elder’s chest, while his hand caressed his hair softly, so he lifted his head towards Issay’s face.

“Shh…” Issay said caressing his face. “It's ok… stay there… you came really hard just now, I don't want you to get a headache…”

Atsushi blushed softly noticing he had been untied and wrapped in a soft blanket. “Did I pass out?” He asked.

“Just for a little while…” Issay got closer kissing his forehead. “Do you want some chocolate?” He asked taking a small piece of dark chocolate toward Atsushi's lips.

The younger ate it slowly, holding Issay as he sighed. “Did I scare you?” He asked.

“Not anymore…” Issay smiled, making him look up and kissing his lips softly. “Are you ok?”

“Yes… I can take more than that… even if you refuse to believe me…” Atsushi smiled. “I love you… and I trust you more than anyone…”

“I love you too…” Issay held the younger against his chest. “Next time it'll be my turn…”

“I like the sound of that…” Atsushi smiled pinching softly on one of the elder’s nipples.

“Hey! I said next time…” Issay mock complained.

Atsushi laughed, searching for the elder's lips, kissing him softly. “I can still play some more…”

“It's still your turn.” Issay reminded him.

“Fine...” Atsushi sighed. “Don't make me wait too long…”

Issay laughed. “Do you ever get tired?”

“Not with you…” Atsushi caressed Issay’s face. “But I don't want you to be too tired tomorrow… I know how hard it is to be on tour…”

“How considerate…” Issay sighed as he fluffed his pillow a bit.

“Do you want me to go so you can rest well?” Atsushi offered, feeling Issay's arms go around him and pull him against his body.

“You are not going anywhere…” the elder said closing his eyes.

Atsushi laughed softly, closing his eyes as well, falling asleep quickly.

The end.

 

 


End file.
